


Trouble You In Your Time Of Need

by paperwar



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Asian Character, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai discovers he likes not giving Tajima what he wants as much as Tajima likes not getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble You In Your Time Of Need

Tajima was wearing Hanai out. He was constantly grabbing Hanai's ass, pulling him behind the clubhouse, even barging into the same bathroom stall as Hanai a couple of times in between classes. There was no stopping him; whenever he wanted to fool around, that's what happened.

Make no mistake, it was always incredible. But Hanai just couldn't keep up. Tajima would rather commit a sexual act than mundane things like eat, sleep, study, or take a shower solely to get clean. Hanai suspected that, if Tajima were asked to give up either sex or baseball, baseball might just be edged into the losing position.

At first it was flattering. Well, it still was, but Hanai had almost gotten used to the fact that out of all the people he could have chosen, for some reason Tajima wanted him. Even so, it wasn't uncommon for Hanai to wake up in the middle of the night filled with wonder, and sporting a raging hard-on, about that.

But regardless, Hanai was losing patience. As hot as Tajima was, Hanai didn't live in the same constant state of arousal. Prying the boy off was growing annoying. And embarrassing: the good-natured ribbing from their teammates was growing in volume (Hanai suspected some of that clamour masked jealousy, which gave him a thrill he didn't like to acknowledge).

The breaking point came right before an important history test. Despite Hanai's efforts, Tajima was on the verge of failing the class, and so Hanai had dragged him home in order to cram as much knowledge in that porous brain as he could.

They'd been reviewing for ten minutes before Tajima got touchy. He ran his hand across Hanai's scalp and down his neck, a casual caress that suggested more. Hanai shut his eyes, steeling himself to resist, but Tajima took it as acquiescence, and his hands moved downward.

"No, forget it!" Hanai said, shoving him away. Tajima laughed and snaked his hands forward, undeterred. He swooped in for a kiss; Hanai couldn't help but return it. This was Tajima, after all, and that part of Hanai's brain that told him he was undeservedly lucky also told him to take every kiss he could get, sure that the next day Tajima would tire of him.

"Listen," Hanai said, voice betraying a slight tremor, "can we wait a little? Seriously, Tajima, just a little more studying -- you don't want to be kicked off the team, do you? Because -- " and then Tajima was licking his neck, the hollow of his throat, and Hanai thought he might be lost again.

With a concentrated effort, he squirmed free and stood up. Tajima's smile was smug, as if he was sure Hanai would cave if given a bit more titillation. That promising, cocksure look usually was one of the things that sent Hanai reeling. This time it just stoked his anger.

Hanai grabbed Tajima's shirt and yanked him to his feet. "Listen to me," Hanai said. "You want to mess around? Fine. But we're going to do it my way." He didn't know where that had come from, but the words felt appropriate as soon as he had said them.

Tajima's eyes widened: this was new and interesting.

Hanai palmed Tajima's groin but didn't move, leaving it to Tajima to grind against his hand. He put his other hand on Tajima's shoulder and backed him up against the wall. "You think you know what's going to happen next," Hanai said. _Everything like you planned_, he thought, _you always think everything is going to go just the way you want it_.

He kissed Tajima, a rough, bruising contact that Hanai only allowed for a moment. "You think you know what's going to happen," he repeated. "But not now."

"You're going to come," he continued. That wasn't so different: their urgent fumblings usually resulted in release for both boys. Hanai could see Tajima wondering what was going on.

"But not until I say so. Got that?" Hanai said, and tendrils of desire unfurled deep inside him as he saw Tajima's puzzlement turn into intrigued arousal. Hanai didn't know where this impulse was taking him, taking them, but he would trust it, for now at least.

Tajima nodded, breathing audibly. Hanai undid Tajima's zipper and gave his dick a couple of strokes, light and almost perfunctory. Tajima's hips surged forward.

Hanai used his other hand to slam him against the wall. "You. Stay put," Hanai said, with what might almost be called a snarl. He dragged his hand down to rest against Tajima's hip. "Don't you move." He yanked down Tajima's pants, letting them puddle at his feet, and then put both his hands on Tajima's shoulders.

Looking down at him, Hanai felt a tiny thrill. Tajima saw this as a game: could Hanai make him do what he wanted? He liked this challenge, Hanai could tell, but he didn't take it seriously, didn't think Hanai would be able to handle it. Tajima assumed he was going to win. Of course.

Hanai bent down and licked Tajima's earlobe, prompting a murmur of pleasure, and then gave it a gentle tug with his teeth. Tajima's erection pressed against his own.

"No moving," Hanai said, hands still securing Tajima to the wall. He kissed Tajima's jawline, down his neck, just under the neckline of his t-shirt. He moved one hand back to Tajima's crotch, cupping it; Tajima reflexively attempted to rock against his hand, before stilling himself, remembering, for now, the rules of this game.

Hanai's breath caught slightly as he said, "Good. You're going to stay put. No matter what I do, you're not going to move unless I say so. Understand?" He dropped Tajima's cock in order to pull up his shirt with one hand; it was awkward, but Hanai still didn't trust him to stay still without his other hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Hanai trailed his hand up Tajima's chest, exploring the stomach muscles, the faint wisps of hair leading upwards from the crotch. It was almost lazy, the faint circles, motions that seemed aimless, as if he didn't know there were other places to touch that might be more interesting.

Tajima's eyes were half-closed as Hanai's fingers moved upwards, becoming more assertive, stroking and pinching alternating nipples. Screw it, Hanai thought, and risked letting go of Tajima long enough to tug his shirt off, dropping it on the floor.

"Much better," Hanai said, and ran both hands over Tajima's chest without impediment. He dropped one hand back to Tajima's cock -- yes, still hard -- and with the other held Tajima's chin as he moved in for another kiss. Tajima thrust his tongue into Hanai's mouth with desperation; he couldn't help but tilt his hips forward, once, twice.

Hanai shoved him against the wall by his shoulders again. "Look at me," Hanai said, giving him a little shake. Tajima's eyes flickered open, dopey with desire.

"Don't move," Hanai warned in a low voice. "Or I'll never touch you like this again." That wasn't what he'd meant to say. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to keep himself from touching Tajima, as long as he wanted him to. But apparently that was the right thing to say, as Tajima let out a soft tremulous sound.

"I mean it," Hanai snapped, though he didn't. But he'd act like it, in order to get that look of frustrated arousal running across Tajima's face again. "You're not going to move until I tell you to. You're not going to come until I tell you to. You got that?" Part of him wanted to race ahead and get this over with, just for the joy of seeing Tajima come under his hand, right when Hanai said so. Part of him wanted to make Tajima suffer a little.

Why should Tajima get everything his own way all the time?

Hanai fixed him with a stern look and then dropped to his knees. He blew gently on Tajima's cock and then gave a feather-light lick right on the head. He glanced up. Tajima was vibrating with the effort to stay still, only holding himself in check because he wanted to keep the game going. He wanted to win.

Well, Hanai wanted to win, too. He pinned Tajima against the the wall by his hips and continued to tease Tajima's cock, swirling his tongue around the head and the sensitive place right underneath. Tajima's ragged breath was the loudest sound in the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Hanai asked suddenly. "Tell me what you want."

Tajima's eyes flew open. "Are you serious, Hanai? Do you really have to ask?"

"Maybe I want you to tell me. Yeah, maybe you have to tell me," Hanai said, gaining momentum. "Yeah. Tell me what you want me to do, or I won't do anything."

"Seriously, Hanai? Oh, come on," Tajima protested.

Hanai jumped to his feet, leaning into him, lips close to lips, cocks brushing against each other. "You tell me what you want me to do. I want you to ask me. Or I'm not going to do anything," Hanai hissed. He was vaguely appalled at himself, and more than vaguely aroused.

He stepped away and shrugged. "Your call, Tajima. You can go home right now and beat off in the shower." Tajima was frozen, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I mean it," Hanai added, turning to their abandoned notebooks on the table. He sat down, made a pretense of flipping through a textbook, picked up a pen.

A faint gasp made him look up. Tajima's mouth opened and shut in silence. Then, quietly: "I want you."

"Yes?" Hanai said. "Go on. Or it's back to post-war politics." He forced his gaze back to their notes.

"I want you... to blow me," Tajima said, still in the quietest voice Hanai had ever heard him use, and to Hanai's complete astonishment he was blushing.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere," Hanai said. The part of his brain that couldn't believe his good luck with Tajima was telling him to leap up now. Right now. That amazing and beautiful boy just said he wanted Hanai to suck him off; why the hesitation?

But what Hanai felt deeper was a fierce lust at the thought of pressing his advantage. Besting Tajima for once.

"You've gotta ask me. Nicely," Hanai said, and if his voice was a little more uneven than his words warranted, Tajima was in no state to take advantage.

There was a moment of stillness, of silence where Hanai panicked, wondering if he had gone too far, if Tajima was going to yell at him, or worse, laugh at him.

An intake of breath, and then: "Hanai, please."

"Please what?" This was almost easy when you got down to it, Hanai thought: Tajima was still up against the wall in exactly the position he'd been in when Hanai was holding him there. It was unbelievable.

Tajima gave an unsteady exhalation; he swallowed, shut his eyes, and said, "Please, Hanai. Please. I want you to blow me."

"Oh, I don't know, you don't sound like you really mean it." Hanai felt like he was going to explode, one microsecond away from jumping up and taking them in hand together and bringing them to oblivion. Or he could just sit there on the floor and do it himself with Tajima up there looking at him with that tortured gaze.

Tajima squirmed against the wall. "Hanai, please. Please. Please. I really want you to" -- and here the blush deepened again -- "make me come in your mouth. Please."

Hanai felt like he could come himself just hearing that. He stood up, taking his time as much as he could bear to, and walked over.

"Really?" he said. He knelt. "You want me to do this?" A sudden lick up the length of Tajima's cock, Hanai's hand firm around the base. Tajima groaned, a deep sound that cracked at the bottom; his knees buckled slightly, but he didn't otherwise move.

"Is that what you want? You better tell me just to make sure, or I'll stop." Tajima shuddered at the feel of Hanai's breath. Hanai could see his fists clenching with the effort to stay still, to not, as he'd done so many times before, grab onto Hanai and fuck his mouth as fast as he could.

"Yes, please, please Hanai, oh shit, please," Tajima whispered. "Please just do it."

"Like this?" Another lick, another agonized sound in reply. "Oh, well, okay, I guess so," Hanai said, trying to affect a casual tone. "But remember what I said: you don't get to move. And you don't get to come until I tell you to." This reminder prompted a flood of moaning from Tajima; he was a noisy partner in general, completely unrestrained in his vocalizations. But he'd never before seemed quite this desperate, this in need.

And suddenly, there was chill air where Hanai's mouth had been. Tajima shivered in disappointment, but in the next moment, Hanai stood up and kissed him, hard, one hand twisting his left nipple.

"All right, listen to me," Hanai said, inspired. "I'm going to count to five. And you are going to come when I get to five. Not before. Not after. But right when I say five. Got that?"

Tajima's eyes were closed, his head resting against the wall; he managed to exhale a shaky response that approximated the word "yes."

"Good. Remember, on five. Or we're never doing this again." Hanai still felt like this threat was not at all believable; but apparently in the throes of lust, anything was possible. "No, no, I'll be good," Tajima whimpered; the sound went straight to Hanai's core.

Hanai nibbled at Tajima's earlobe, pulling and tugging; their torsos were pressed together, nipples rigid, as he breathed, "One," into Tajima's ear. Tajima shuddered.

Hanai moved his legs so he was loosely straddling the other boy, their dicks right next to each other. He ran his hands up and down Tajima's chest, dipped his head down to bite lightly at first one nipple, then the other.

That was definite movement there; Tajima had pushed his chest forward to shove his nipple further into Hanai's mouth.

"Watch it," Hanai warned. "Or I'll stop. And I'll be the one going into the shower to jerk off while you ride your bike home."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Tajima said, "just please, please don't stop, Hanai."

"Two."

Hanai, playing with fire, took both their cocks in his hand. He tilted Tajima's chin up towards him with his other hand and bit Tajima's lower lip while giving their cocks a slow stroke. Hanai couldn't stop an incoherent sound from escaping, wondered if he was going to make it as long as he expected Tajima to; Tajima's moans, incessant and gaining volume, filled the room.

Hanai paused and took a deep breath. Releasing it sharply, he said, "Three. How are you doing, Tajima? Do you think you can hold out? Do you think you can take it?" Hanai gave them two more nonchalant strokes, as if he wasn't throbbing with as much need as Tajima.

Then he stepped away again.

"What -- " Tajima began urgently.

"Remember, you can't come until I tell you. You've got to wait. Even if I go have some dinner" -- here he took a demonstrative step towards the door of his bedroom -- "or take a shower, or even just jerk off here with you watching." The last suggestion ripped a low grunt from Tajima's throat.

Hanai was going to win, this time. Tajima was utterly in his command. That alone was so exciting Hanai could hardly resist finishing himself off.

Well, why not? It was the work of a second to free himself from his pants. Tajima looked alarmed as Hanai took himself in hand and reclined on his bed.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'm going to come first. With you watching. But don't forget, if you don't stay exactly where I put you, I'm never going to touch -- you -- again," Hanai panted, last words obscured by moans as he pumped his dick.

The naked look of fear and desire on Tajima's face sent Hanai past the point where he was capable of anything but fucking his own fist as fast as he could. "Four," he sighed as the last waves of orgasm rolled through him.

"Are you ready?" he asked Tajima. The other boy didn't answer. Proper speech was beyond him, Hanai suspected. He grabbed Tajima's cock with a hand sticky with his own come; Tajima gasped at the slickness.

"Wait for it," Hanai whispered, giving him a messy kiss. "Wait until I say so," he said, straddling Tajima and giving his cock two quick strokes.

"Oh, I can't wait, I can't wait, please please please, don't make me wait," Tajima choked out as Hanai slid his hand up and down: now slow, now faster, now still.

"Not yet," Hanai growled, biting Tajima's shoulder. "Not yet, you fucker. You're going to wait until I tell you, dammit." He sent one hand around to cup Tajima's ass, feeling the muscles there jumping and shaking. But Tajima himself wasn't moving, though it was a near thing.

He really wasn't moving. Just because Hanai told him not to. Holy fuck.

"Are you ready? Are you almost ready?" Hanai breathed. "Not yet, not yet," he said, as Tajima cursed over and over.

"Tell me what you want, Tajima. Tell me, tell me," he said, in time with the movement of his hand.

"Oh fuck, Hanai, oh god oh fuck, please, just let me come, please please please," Tajima whimpered. "Please just, oh fuck, Hanai, please."

Taking a deep breath, Hanai said, "Five."

The word was barely out of his mouth before Tajima exploded, with a long, loud trembling groan and a violent series of thrusts that almost threw off Hanai's fist. Tajima collapsed against the wall and slid downwards, eyes still shut, chest heaving. "Oh, shit, Hanai, what was that?" he panted.

Hanai couldn't believe it. He'd won. He'd made Tajima do what he wanted. He didn't let Tajima get his way.

Well, Tajima did get his way: he came, tremendously, after all -- and they weren't studying. But it was on Hanai's terms.

After they'd cleaned up, and Tajima had forcefully vetoed the idea of any further attempts at studying, Tajima said, "Next time I'm going to make you beg, you know."

"Yeah, right, I'd like to see you try it," Hanai scoffed, though he was awash with anticipation. Which Tajima surely knew. He might have won this round, but Tajima wasn't going to take victory as final.

Hanai could hardly wait.


End file.
